Believe In Love
by kksimonsmeier1997
Summary: I DO NOT OWN WWE VINCE MCMAHON DOES. Model Aria Ray Austin has everything she could possibly want, great parents, amazing job etc. But what she doesn't have is love. Aria is going to go see her long time best friend Stephanie McMahon, when she gets to the hotel, she meets the most mysterious guy she has ever met before. Can it be friendship or Love? Like she always wanted.
1. Ch 1 Welcome Back

**Name: Aria Ray Austin **

**Portrayed As: Cassie Scerbo **

**DOB: 3/30/1990**

**Age: 24**

**Height: 5.2**

**Body Type: Thin, tanned, well fit, has a curves in the right places of her body, has some muscles.**

**Has tattoo on her wrist that is the infinity symbol that says love and Believe on her foot.**

**Eyes: Hazel**

**Hair: Long Blonde hair**

**Hobbies and other info: Likes some rock, pop, and R&amp;B music. Is a singer now and was a former WWE Diva. She is a fashion lover. Can be a total sweetheart. Is the life of a party and is totally lovable. Her father used to be in wrestling, so she knows a lot of the new and old WWE Superstars, Divas and she knows how to do her dad's wrestling moves. She is very pretty, wealthy and famous. Has a few houses in different states (LA and New York City), few different cars. In free time does her own photography, and reads.r**


	2. Chapter 2

Today when I woke up I had a surprise voicemail from my God-mother Stephanie McMahon, yes one of the owners of the W.W.E, asking me to make a my comeback to the company. With me being apart of the W.W.E family along with my dad "Stone Cold" Steve Austin it would always be nice to make a return for a little while. The last time I was with the company I was currently the Divas' champion but then I hurt my ankle pretty badly, I was out for a couple months and when my recovery was done my contract was expiring, so when the time came I just didn't want to renew it. What my new career is now is singing, I didn't think I would like but once I tried it I loved it. When my mom and dad found out they were supporting my decision even though dad was a little disappointed that I did not renew my contract he still supported me. My singing career took off from the very beginning I am one of the top recording artist around, I traveled to many different states because of my tours and number one hits, two platinum records and magazine covers.

I thought about it for a while and decided that I want to make my comeback tonight seeing as that I am in New York City, exactly where tonight's Monday Night Raw was being held.

I got up from my bed and grabbed my cell phone that was on my bedside table, I dialed Stephanie's cell number it ringed a couple times before she picked up. " Hello Stephanie McMahon, how can I help you?" " Hey aunt Steph it's Aria, about your message I would actually love to come back to the company tonight if it is okay with you and uncle Hunter?" " We would actually be thrilled if you came back tonight, we want to bring the Divas' division back up to former glory and we think that you could do that." " That is honestly good to hear and I am already in NYC so I would not need to fly out, so yeah I will be there tonight. What time would you need me to be there." " Let's say around noon so we can go over a new contract for you." " Okay I'll see you and uncle Hunter there, and umm I am probably going to need my bodyguard there tonight." " Well we do have our great security team here like always, will it be okay with you if our security was your only security, it is a busy nite tonight especially with the Pay Per View yesterday." "Yeah you know what I'll be fine, I"ll just give him some time off then." " okay we will see you there tonight, come to our office we want to see you first before the show starts." " Okay I will, say hi to Uncle Hunter for me, Bye aunt Steph."" Bye Aria." After I hung up I started packing my luggage that I will need for tonight, after that I called Tony and told him that he could go home and spend some with his family for a while, he was thrilled to go home.

Once I got everything into the car I started driving to the arena for tonight Madison Square Gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After arriving at the arena for tonight's show I went right away into the back where the staff's parking lot was. I got some of my luggage from the back of my Range Rover and headed inside, while doing so I saw a few of the divas talking with each other in a small group I looked more closely and noticed that one of the girls that I seen was Nattie. "Nattie" I screamed to get her attention, she looked confused for a minute looking around at who called her once she seen me she had a big smile and basically ran at me. Once we reached each other we put our arms around each other for a hug. " What are you doing here?" she asked me. "Did Stephanie not tell you that I was taking time off from my singing career to come back for a while?" "No she did not, but I am so glad that you are back so now I am not the only blonde anymore". she says smiling at me and then pulls me into another hug


End file.
